


[Podfic] Palate Cleanser

by greedy_dancer



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Podfic of Bexless's story.Writer's summary:Ladyfoxx said: PUPPIES AND KITTENS IN CUDDLE PILES WHILE FRANK AND GERARD AND ADAM EAT PIE WHILE COVERED IN ROSES.And so.





	[Podfic] Palate Cleanser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Palate Cleanser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278885) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> Apparently I never posted this 2012 podficlet here! Made for the Podfic_Bingo square "Character Voices."

[MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/Palate%20Cleanser.mp3) (click to stream, right-click to save) | Length: 0:03:28

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bexless for having Blanket Permission, and for giving this comment fic a title and posting it on AO3 just so I could podfic it more easily.


End file.
